heberekefandomcom-20200214-history
Hebereke (Ufouria: The Saga)
Hebereke (known as Ufouria: The Saga in all International territories) is a 2D platformer for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was released in Japan on September 20, 1991 and was released in Europe on Novemeber 19, 1992, along side Austraila. A U.S. release was planned, but for unknown reasons was cancelled. It was eventually released on the Virtual Console, making it the only U.S. released Hebereke game to date. The game also marks the first game in the series. Story English version: Bop-Louie and his friends live in the world called Ufouria. The characters stumble upon a crater, which his friends go to close to the edge of the crater and fall in. Bop-Louie climbs in to save his friends and discovers this strange world. He finds out that he must find all three of his friends, all of which have suffered from amnesia from the fall and take on Bop-Louie as a threat. Each time Bop-Louie locates one of his friends, you must battle them in an attempt to help them regain their memory. Once all four are back together, the game revolves around collecting keys to open a gate, battle the final boss, Unyoon and then return back to Ufouria. Japanese version: Long ago, peace was in their world, now to this day, there's such a big war. The battle is involving around the world, because the space-time is so twisted, The world started to collapse. All of the heroes are due to go and fight, They fell to the cleft of time and space. Then a hero named Hebe somehow finds himself in the strange world. He then ventures on an adventure to get back home. In order to do this, He must find his three colleagues: O-Chan, Sukezaemon and Jennifer. To survive in this weird world, you must find your friends, determine the skills of your team, and all four must venture into this magical world. To fight against an alien mastermind named Unyoon! Gameplay The game acts like the Metroid series. You have to venture across a vast world full of many directions and rooms. When you defeat enemies, they can either give you a little bit of HP in a small orb or a Popoon, which can be used as a throwing projectile to defeat enemies and is required to defeat mid bosses/regular bosses. first main task is to find your three friends, O-Chan, Sukezaemon and Jennifer (Freeon-Leon, Shades, and Gils). Depending on what version your playing, you have to gain the respect of your fellow friends in the Japanese version, but in the English version, your friends have amnesia and you have to gain their memories back. Instead of using the normal health system seen in the overworld and the mid boss and boss battles, it works differently when you battle a friend. You and your opponent only have 8 health bars and fight with one Popoon, and the one who clears all of the HP wins. Once you have defeated a friend, you can now play as them to your advantage to access inaccessible areas you can't go to with Hebe. Your friends have a range of abilities. Hebe can run the fastest, O-Chan can swim on the surfaces of water and walk on ice, Sukezaemon can jump slightly higher than everyone else and falls down slowly, and Jennifer can go to the depths of water. When searching around the overworld, you can also find the crew's secret abilities, which most of them except Sukezaemon is guarded by a large mini boss which is never mentioned in-game and collect additional items to help you guide yourself to the right location. Hebe can use his head to shoot enemies from far away distances, O-Chan can cast a breath of ice to freeze her opponents, Sukezaemon can use his hammer to shoot his eyes out of his body to defeat enemies by stocking them, and Jennifer can gulp out egg-shaped bombs to destroy explosive walls. After finding your four friends, your second main task is to find all three keys, as mention by Sukezaemon and Jennifer. You can make them easier to find if you find the three rings, which gives you a location where the key is located. Your bosses range from two Muu Cat bosses, to one of the main characters of the series, Utsuzin. Once gotten all the keys, you can access the big sealed door, which leads to the final boss of the game, Unyoon. Once defeated, you have now completed the game, get to the ending, and the credits run. Items North America Music Difference If you buy Ufouria: The Saga on the Wii or Wii U Console in North America, the music will sound sped up. The reason for this is since Europe's Ufouria: The Saga was only released in PAL territories, and that PAL engines run slower than the NTSC engines in North America, Nintendo had to use the European version, as it was the only one to be localized. The Japanese and European version's virtual console game don't sound like this. Re-releases Hebereke has had a lot of re-releases since it's debut. It was released for the Playstation in Japan on March 28, 2002, as part of Sunsoft's memorial Vol.5, along side Raf World (known as Journey to Silius Internationally). The game was then released a year later on Mobile phones in Japan on August 18, 2003. Ufouria: The Saga was released for the Wii Virtual Console on July 2, 2010 in Europe, in North America, it was released on August 23, 2010, and Hebereke was released in Japan on March 29, 2011. Hebereke then got a release for the Nintendo 3DS on July 24, 2013, however, no English release has been set for International territories. Ufouria: The Saga's latest release so far is on the Wii U. It was released in North America on July 24, 2014, in Europe, it was released on October 9, 2014, and Hebereke was released on January 28, 2015. Reception The game receive mostly positive to mixed reviews. Nintendo Life had gaven the game a 8/10, praising the game's graphics and music, but criticizing the easy difficulty (Although a previous review on the website gave the game a 7/10). Destructoid and IGN gave the game a 7.5/10 for very similar reasons like Nintendo Life. Trivia *Both the European and Japanese box arts have mistakes on them. For the European box art, Freeon-Leon's spike head is orange, but it should be white. For the Japanese box art, Hebe's feet are white, but should be yellow, and Jennifer mouth is white, but it should be yellow as well. The game does a very similar thing to the box art, as some moments of the game some of the character icons and items have the wrong color palettes. *Hebereke is the only game in the series to have a virtual console release. *The game's title screen music would later be used and remixed for future Hebereke games like Hebereke's Popoon, Hashire Hebereke, and Hebereke's Popoitto. *There's one occurrence in Ufouria: The Saga that Hebe's face is still present. If the player use one of the character's special ability and pauses it at the right moment, the hearts that turn into smoke shows Hebe's face as a cloud. *Ufouria: The Saga hasn't been released on the 3DS Virtual Console, despite the 3DS being released Internationally. *The title screen's music would be later be used in later Hebereke games like Hebereke's Popoon, Hashire Hebereke, and Hebereke's Popoitto (SNES version only). *This is the only game in it's European series to have changed sprites, which later games released in Euopre would be left unchanged. I Want To Play This Game Wanna play this game? Here some links to Ufouria: The Saga where you play the game in just seconds. Here's the links to Ufouria: The Saga: *Emuparadise *Game Oldies *Letsplaysnes *Vizzed You can play Hebereke here as well: *Emuparadise *Letsplaysnes *Vizzed English Translation: *Game Oldies *Vizzed Gallery Ufouria: The Saga Box Art Back.jpg|Back of the Ufouria: The Saga box Back of the Hebereke box.jpg|Back of the Hebereke box Hebereke Ad 1.jpeg|An early ad for Hebereke Hebereke Ad 2.jpeg|An early ad of Hebereke, with many enemies and characters Hebereke Ad 3.jpeg|An early ad for Hebereke, along side other Sunsoft games like Bomber King 2 Scenario and Battle Formula Ufouria: The Saga Spanish Review.jpeg|A Spanish Review For Ufouria: The Saga Hebereke Instruction Manual 1.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instuction Manual Pages 1-2 Hebereke Instuction Manual 2.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 3-4 Hebereke Instruction Manual 3.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 5-6 Hebereke Instruction Manual 4.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 7-8 Hebereke Instruction Manual 5.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 9-10 Hebereke Instruction Manual 6.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 11-12 Hebereke Instruction Manual 7.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual 13-14 Hebereke Instruction Manual 8.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 15-16 Hebereke's Instruction Manual 9.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instuction Manual Pages 17-18 Hebereke Instruction Manual 10.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 19-20 Hebereke Instruction Manual 11.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 21-22 Hebereke Instruction Manual 12.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 23-24 Hebereke Instruction Manual 13.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 25-26 Hebereke Instruction Manual 14.jpeg|Scans Of Hebereke's Instruction Manual Pages 27-28 Category:Games